


Meant to Be

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, canonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny Kataang drabble I wrote forever ago, but only finished today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my computer today, so I gave it a little ending.

They broke apart when the need for air surfaced. “You did well, Aang,” Katara said encouragingly.

“Thank you, Katara. You already know that I love you, and I’m hoping that that kiss means you feel the same?”

“Of course I do, Aang. I’m sorry for what I put you through when we were on Ember Island. I was confused, but I’m not anymore.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Well, then. I want to ask you something. I’m not trying to pressure you into saying yes, or anything, and I don’t even mean soon, but would you possibly agree to…marry me?” His cheeks flushed crimson.

Katara blinked a few times, baffled. Had he really asked what she thought he had? She studied him. He wasn’t that same little hyperactive twelve-year-old she had freed from the ice anymore. Now he was the world’s savior, the Avatar he was always meant to be, and soon-to-be four Nations’ chief advisor. She would have been lying if she said the idea of marrying so soon didn’t scare her, but as she looked into his now strong eyes, her heart began to pound wildly in her chest, and she knew—she just knew—she had to say yes. This was how it was meant to happen.

She took his hand, entwining their fingers, stroking along the bridge of his knuckles, delighting in this simple pleasure. “Yes, Aang. Of course I will.”

He smiled at her. Not that goofy smile she’d come to love, but a real, adult smile, and it made her insides feel funny. She was the one to lean in this time, and this kiss felt more right than any of the others. This was meant to be.


End file.
